User talk:Fernflight/Archive 2
Ohai Hello. Rowan, I want Scarletpaw to be a warrior, because she was 8 moons when she came into WC, so can she be one now? 00:32, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat Message. Take evasive action. Can you tell everyone to get off of chat? I am going to shut it down for a few hours so it will work for me... ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 16:38, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Ohhh ok ♪♫Feath ♪♫movin' to New York cos I got problems wiv my sleepz♫ 17:33, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi (: ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 13:31, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I could post like 'Froststar blinked ~Feather' or something ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 13:40, November 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:I'm sorry I accept, and I hope I see the real you. Next time I see suicidal comments on chat, I'm getting people involved. See you in a few hours. ''Rowan''[[User talk:Rowanflight|''All I want for Christmas...is you! ]] 02:29, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Your Gift! I made you this for Christmas, I really hope you like it, because I do :3 ♥Stoemstar❄ All I want for Christmas is you! 00:19, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Gift! Iaza link: http://www.iaza.com/work/121216C/iaza14901062389400.jpg dere ya go fern! [[User_Talk:.Cinderflight|''Cinder]] ''Wishes'' ''You a'' ''Merry'' [[User talk:Cryptid Hunter93|''Christmas!!]] Hi! You wanted me on? c: [[Strongpaw|'-Strong']][[User:Feathernose|'X']][[Alpinepaw|'Alpine']] 14:30, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Questiooon Hey Ferk! I was just wondering of you could feature Risingkit or Risingpaw at the end of or in the epilogue of Shadowclaw's Heart? Thanks! [[User:Rowanflight|''Rowan]][[User talk:Rowanflight|''All I want for Christmas...is you! ]] 04:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) >:( my computer is like not letting chat load. [[User:Rowanflight|''Rowan]][[User talk:Rowanflight|''All I want for Christmas...is you! ]] 20:15, December 24, 2012 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS Merry Christmas ;) [[User:Feathernose|'-Sa']][[User talk:Feathernose|'l']][[User:Moonshine78999|'ts']] 13:51, December 25, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU I LOVE IT NREF<333333333333 THANK YOU SO MUCH<3 ♥Stoemstar❄ My special little boy <333333 00:28, December 27, 2012 (UTC) no —Rainlegs ❄ 04:11, December 27, 2012 (UTC) My chat isnt working Dx ♥Stoemstar❄ My special little boy <333333 20:42, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I didn't know there was an order... Write it on the sky 19:35, January 6, 2013 (UTC) -.- Fern, insulting me and calling me immature is, one, a lie, and two, not getting you ANYWHERE in me forgiving you. Begging me and begging me over and over again isn't getting me to like you any more. And also, breaking your promise and saying that Lightningdash can't be leader, is making me dislike you even more. Begging me isn't going to change that. And to think, I was thinking of forgiving you. Not anymore. Sorry, Fern, but I REALLY can't ever forgive you, ever again. 03:02, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations 8D I just wanted to say congratulations on becoming an admin! C; Lilydust in the wind 17:50, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Just two question for right now, How do I create a warrior from scratch, and Is the name "Tigerpaw" avalible? Tigersilver (talk) 18:33, January 21, 2013 (UTC)Tigersilver I chose SummerClan for Tigerpaw, Do u think they'll accept her? heres her pic Hey Hey, I'm sorry about pissing you off yesterday... I'm dead fickle with who I defend. Also, I'm thinking of naming my kit of Silentspark's litter Sparkkit, and she'll look identical to Silentspark, and be named after her<333 #hashtag# 13:47, January 28, 2013 (UTC) oh. well that's kinda embarassing. kbai #hashtag# 07:36, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I want a divorce >3> [[User:Mossnose33|'So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'''I]][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 01:44, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I have somethin' amazing to show ya -is speechless- Oh.. my.. gosh.. look.. at.. this.. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1VT0ls1AuY '''FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 08:07, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Lololololol I made this awhile ago, and when I saw your edits today I died. Hey Fork, I think Shiversight should tell Coyote that she's expecting, and he tells her that he's glad, and was going to ask her to be his mate. :3 Could we have two litters, cause I have two cats I want for them: Floodkit/river - large, handsome (ect) dark silver tom, almost black, with black flecks, and his mother's two diffrent colored eyes. And Houndkit/leap - small, slender (etc) silver tortie she-cat with bright, lime green eyes. :3 01:40, February 8, 2013 (UTC) GET YOUR AWESOME ASS BACK IN CHAT BECAUSE I NEED YOU PLZ DDDDDDDD: [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 01:37, February 13, 2013 (UTC) STAY Pwease stay... On the chat you said "lol not that anyone cares about me. anyway, if actually want me here after I leave, leave me a message on my talk" So I am leaving a messege because I want you to stay. I want you to stay, too, Fern. Please. Stay... Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 02:41, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Message Fern, I sincerely hope you're not to get a disabled account. If you really agree this should happen.. then I hope you can read this. I just want to say... everyone loves you, and welcomes you here, Fern. No one tries to mistreat you. Sure, some actions can hurt your feelings, but I know they truly don't mean it. If they do... let me just say they're just fat, stupid low idiots with no lives or feelings for anyone as important as you. I told your mom this.. that I'll support you, until the stars fall, until the sun dies. Because you don't deserve to be mistreated if you are. I know the whole of this Wikia loves you as a big friend, cares for you, and respect you because you're someone who should be higher than you should be now, and you're a great friend that no one could turn down. If you really did tell your mom that... she should decide on your account, then I hope you'll stay here. And I'm thinking of convincing Storm or Rowan to make you the third rollbacker, if you are saying. Like Leggu said, who cares about having third rollbackers, more people who will help the wiki become a better place? Sorry if this message is long, but best wishes that you'll stay. no I'm not lying this is the complete truth but ilu as a friend and you should be the admin here because stoem's usually never on and really you really should be one So yeah, Fern... best wishes, I hope you understand how this Wiki feels about you. We'll honor your friend's memory for you. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''like a]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''B'o's''''s'~'']]' 03:00, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ... I saw the messages above, and... Well, please don't disable your account... I just.. can't bear to think of what would happen if you left, and I am not kidding. You are one of my best friends here, and I just can't deal with this... You are wanted here, and I want you here. I want to say this in chat and all, but... I can't, because of school. I know how you feel, actually.. On a poll, someone voted that they hated me. I can link it, if you want, but anyways. Please reconsider. I just can't find the words... If you can, please email me here: dawnsong2@hotmail.com. Ignore the haters. They just need to... Leave you alone. That's all. Dawn, out~ 'FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing' 09:17, February 13, 2013 (UTC) "FERN FER NFERN NREF I NEED YOU GET ON CHAT GOOGLE CHROME NOT WORKING LIKE USUAL ~ CRYS Here you go No matter what mood she is in she's always impatient. She's enthusiastic when she is in a good mood, and talkative and friendly, almost overwhelmingly so, even flirtatious or purposefully aggravating. She tends to push herself to the limits, wearing her out emotionally and physically, causing her to be in a bad mood. When she's in a bad mood, she is pessimistic and overtly negative, and speaks without thinking. Here's that personality. [[User:Bbun|'Be']][[User talk:Bbun|'e']][[User:Feathernose|'bs']] 21:06, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ahh chat isn't working .-. but hi c: [[User:.Feather|'→Danisnotonfire']] 12:26, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ya think you could disable the chat, then enable it again? ;) [[User:.Feather|'→Danisnotonfire']] 12:32, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Meeeeeepppp Get on Skype. :P 16:37, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Art Theft On the approval page, Nadia put up Swirlpaw's warrior, which is just Mistcloud's Warrior with white painted on her paws and tail. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 13:50, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Chat Ferkkk Get on chatttttt liek NOAAAAAAAAAAA 14:34, March 26, 2013 (UTC) WHY DID U DELATE ME BLOG!!!?////////////////////////// U R VERY RUDE!!!!!!!!!!Join MoonClan! ;) (talk) 20:18, March 29, 2013 (UTC) And Im sorry that i yelled but I REALLY need ppl to come ther!:(Join MoonClan! ;) (talk) 20:21, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I am so sorry! I had no idea! I will never spam again.Join MoonClan! ;) (talk) 13:53, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well Im really sorry! Im kinda new to wikia, but my other account is Streamwish. My friend Silverstar10 told me about here so I joined.:)Join MoonClan! ;) (talk) 15:07, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Fern, I just noticed a wikia contributor made some pages... just letting you know. x3 17:18, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I hope so too. x3 But they also might join as a wikia contributor. 17:28, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Please know you're always welcome at my wikia. No one will be mean to you. I really enjoyed RPing with you. :) 22:58, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ._. :So, saw the little chat message...may I just clarify one thing? I never said I wanted you demoted. Yes. ''I never said I wanted you demoted. Just an outright assumption there. :Yes, I will admit to speaking with other staff members about how to deal with some of your recent behavior. However, I was searching for something where you could keep your rights, and everything would run nice and smoothly. Once again, we never came to a conclusion, and the chances of you being demoted right off the bat are amazingly slim. So, if you feel this way inclined, go ahead and leave. I'm never one to stop someone from making their own choices. :But for the 'crash and burn' bit? Seriously? You leave due to potential hate, and on your way out, you spread more? Please rethink that statement, whether or not you are to remain here. That was uncalled for and rather harsh. Thanks, 00:28, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ouo 17:51, April 10, 2013 (UTC) asdf ... I fukkin' loved making this XD Sorry it's early, Fern, I don't know if I'll be on on Sunday x.x Happy early birfday x3 00:27, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday!! Happy birthday Krya!! Birthday wishes and I hope you have the best day of your life! I even made you something. I know it sucks but hey, I tried. Ilu Kyra <3333333333333333333333333333333333333 ~I am [[User:Misty Angel|'Raynah~']] 04:22, April 21, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY GETTING OLDER DAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYRADERPPPPP<3333333333 HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU YOU'RE A HUNDRED AND TWO YOU LIKE EATING TURTLES HERE IS A BIRTHDAY SHOE! *pulls off shoe* Oh Oh I made you a present Hope you like it, Kyraderp<3333 btw get on chat only crow and I are there HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMGGG idk if you can tell, but it's Fernkit. I also dunno why I picked the deputy blanks, but yo. c: [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 14:55, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Chat I need you! Please comeback on!Crowfeather [[User talk:Crowfeather01|The Warriors Geek]] 15:52, April 21, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BABE<333333333333333333333 Happy Birthday<3 STRONG X EDELWEISS 5EVER<3333333333333 Squeeeeee Happy birthday, Fern! I wanted to make a different present than the usual for you, so here's a Shaymin! Sorry if it's suckish, but I hope you like it! Oh yeah, I didn't trace. I made this from scratch~ Happy birthday~ 23:10, April 21, 2013 (UTC) PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST Because I'm lazy, I can't be bothered uploading this to the wiki. HAPPY -late- BIRTHDAY FERN! http://www.iaza.com/work/130423C/iaza12549884201200.png I don't like it. It sucks, but I hope you like it :3 FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 00:40, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Ashberry Make your own post and make sure she gives birth to the April/may litter. ~I am [[User:Misty Angel|'Raynah~']] 03:05, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Add me to the thoughts on other users list? ouo D: It's been almost a week since you've roleplayed, Fern... 19:37, May 15, 2013 (UTC) 11 is dead 11 is dead. I repeat: 11 is dead. 04:02, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ... Im not gonna be active here anymore due to me being on SO MANY wiki's. You can delete my Cats Littlepaw and Ivypaw (SplC). Sorry. I just am an admin on one warriors rp wiki and another just has less activity so i can help that more now. Sorry. WolfRunner (talk) 22:26, May 21, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner